


FLARPing

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Drabble, Eridan Ampora/Vriska Serket Kismesissitude, F/M, FLARPing, Gift, Homestuck - Freeform, Hunting, Murder, Swearing, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: An unlucky olive meets a feared FLARPing duo.





	FLARPing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raininshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/gifts).



The troll ran across the forest, feeling their bloodpusher beat in their chest. He heard laughter, as the cerulean and violet closed in, weapons in hand.

 

That, was Vriska and Eridan, out hunting for fun. FLARPing was their favorite pastime, especially when they had found a victim. This time, it was an olive, with rust and bronze splattered on his costume. He had only culled trolls below him, so he hadn’t broken any rules.

 

But this was FLARPing, and he was far under both these trolls, the duo everyone feared. Once you met them and where lower than violet, you could kiss your life goodbye.

 

Vriska grinned as she held the throwing knife high, and a second later, the pain pierced through the back of the olive, causing him to fall to the ground, head first.

 

This was an easy catch, Vriska was delighted.

 

“Good shot for being fucking useless.” Eridan said, which caused Vriska to show her teeth.

 

“Easy for you to say, fishfuck. You can’t even hold a knife.”

 

She held his tight by the wrist, claws draining a few drops of violet blood, before she pressed her lips against Eridan’s.

 

As they parted, she continued to grin.

 

“Now, let's murder this pathetic idiot.”

 

The olive let out a scared whimper, tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

“Please, don’t. I don’t have anything on me.”

 

“Stop lying you shitblood.” Eridan said, kicking the olive in the side. “You’re bloody, which means you have treasure on you, from atleast two trolls. We weren’t hatched yesterday. Vriska, shall we slit the throat or stomach?”

 

“No, please. Just take my treasure. I don’t have much, I’ve only culled lowbloods.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Eridan kicked the lowblood again, way harder this time, the troll gasping for breath.

 

Vriska loved it, there was something special about seeing a useless thing in pain. Her lusus seemed to prefer food that died in fear, something about adrenaline changing the taste of the meat.

 

“There’s no way you’re getting out of here, just give it up. You’re lusus fodder now. A plain death with a slit throat would have been a mercy, then you wouldn’t have to be tied up, waiting for my lusus to decide to eat your corpse. I would have been kind, but you were such a little shit, so I’ve changed my mind. Eridan, give him a few cuts for fun, I want him in pain, but alive. He’s gonna get the honor to see my lusus as she bites into him.”

 

Eridan chuckled, giving Vriska another kiss, before he took the knife from her. The olive was crying like a little wiggler, but he wouldn’t be saved.

 

“That would be an honor. Time to torture this thing.”


End file.
